New Inspiration?
by xX Ichigo koneko xX
Summary: When ikuto is a photographer with a serious need for new inspiration. Amu is a excellent gymnast who has her eyes set on the olympics. what will happen when Ikuto spots her while visiting his little sisters gymnastics practice? rated T for possible lan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii everybody excuse my last stories but I just wanted to get this story out there cause its been in my head for like….ever .**

*************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**************************

**What the story's about**: Ikuto is a famous photographer and his work is phenomenal! But lately he can't seem to find inspiration. Amu is an incredible gymnast focused on getting to the Olympics, what'll happen when Ikuto spots her while attending his little sisters practice?

Just so you know all thoughts will be in Italic.

***********************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*************************

It was another day in Tokyo, Japan and everyone was happily traveling,chatting,or playing with their friends; for it was that time of the year,yes it was summer! It seemed that everyone was enjoying themselves without a care in the world, all except for one 21 year old man. That man was Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He was aimlessly wandering around Tokyo.

_Man why can't I find anything interesting? Nothing here is worth photographing or they already have been! I really need new inspiration. _Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. It was a text from his little sister, Utau. "what does she want?" he thought aloud. The text read " Hii ikuto! :) its been a while! I want you to come see my gymnastics practice, and don't make up some excuse that your busy cause I know your not -.- here's the adress(make something up please cause I cant think of anything and I'm too lazy .) "crap" he murmured "well,I guess I HAVE to go seeing as she knows I'm not busy." he sighed aloud.( oh yeah in here Utau is only 10 .)

He got there just on time. When he stepped inside the gym he immediately found his sister,she was on the floor doing full body stretches. He looked around for some seats and after 2 minutes he found them near the window. He sat down and his eyes slowly began to wander away from Utau. Then suddenly something pink caught his eye,he then soon realized that it was a girl who looked to be about 17-18 with thigh length bubble gum colored hair with thin creamy legs and arms,and if the striking hair wasn't weird enough she had golden amber eyes that could put the purest honey to shame. She was on the bars. She began building up speed and soon lept into the air doing a double spin before catching the higher bar. Ikuto was amazed. He gripped his camera tightly, hhe had found his inspiration!

He had been so focused on this bubble gum haired beauty that he didn't notice Utau calling his name."IKUTO!"she screamed."wa-w-….huh?" he asked clearly dazed."I was asking if you saw me do that backflip but apparently you didn't" she stated with an angry pout. She then followed his gaze. "hey Utau,whos that?" he asked. " oh her,that's Amu Hinamori, she's been here for 4 years and she basically mastered every task they gave her and now she's focusing on the Olympics. Why?" she stated. "Because" he said. "I found my new inspiration" he said with such a big grin you could hear it in his voice

***********************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***********************

VKC- well that's it for now, not long at all but I just wanted to give you guys a taste to see what you think ;) well please let me know if I should continue by clicking that button that says review :)


	2. sorry guys  but dont worry!

Hiii guys ^.^ sorry for not updating but I will right after Monday because right now I'm at my friend's house and the chapter is saved on my laptop at home so rest assured that it IS done and as soon as I get back home Monday night that I'll update ^.^


	3. sorry kinda short but filler for next ch

**Hii guys! Thank you SOOOO much for the kind reviews ^.^ . Noww lets begin the story, oh yeah I will be updating every 2-4 days.**

**************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**********************

LAST CHAPTER:

"I found my new inspiration" he stated with a grin so big you could hear it in his voice.

The strawberry headed girl had just finished her bar routine and was head straight towards them. It seemed as if she was gliding along the floor in slow-motion rather than walking. In a matter of seconds she had made her way over to them. After a small moment of silence she smiled and said " Hi Utau, how was your practice?". Utau smiled back sweetly and said " Great, I finally learned how to do that back flip!" . "Really, that's great!" Amu smiled back. As the girls continued with their idle chit-chat Ikuto really took in Amu's appearance. She wore a rainbow thunder leotard(pic on my profile) and had on wrist guards and bandages, for the bars he guessed.

She also wore cerulean blue flats. Then he remembered that he had to find a way to talk her into being his model, then it dawned on him, Utau's birthday was in 2 days. Then he cleared his throat making himself noticeable to the two chattering females. " Oh yeah, Amu this is my older brother, Ikuto. And Ikuto this is Amu." " Nice to meet you." Amu said while smiling. " It's a pleasure" stated Ikuto. Then there was a small silence between the trio,then Utau decided to break it. " Hey Ikuto do you think you could come again? _maybe I should just so I can see Amu and her other routines, maybe I'll even be able to convince her to be my model. _" ok,sure." he said with a slight smirk on his face. Then Utau asked Amu to walk with them, and she said yes. The walk home was no where near quite, so without Utau and Amu noticing he began to take notes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**VCK- omg I'm soooo sorry you guys! I didn't go home when I thought I would! . I promise that the chapters will get longer as the story progresses, but for now bare with me please .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hii guys, yeahhh sorry about the late update a lot of...stuff has been happening but dont worry i will update pretty often!( I decided to make Utau about 16, Amu's 18, Kukai's 17 and Rima and Yaya are 16 Ikutos age is in the 1st chapter if you wanna know.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**********************************************XXXXXXXXXXX

It was another beautiful summer day and ikuto was stuck in the house with absolutely **NOTHING **to do. Then suddendly he fet his phone vibrate on his lap. He picked it up and read the text message. " Hey Ikuto me amu and some other friends are going out,she told me to ask you if you wanted to come,so just come,btw you should probably bring some of your friends too, bye"

'Better than sitting around all day" he said aloud.

Then he thought about it and realized thats she never told him where to meet them,and as if right on que, his dorbell rang

"comming!" he yelled.

He dressed casually. He wore a light blue t-shirt with a black hoodie zipeed up halfway,blue skinny jeans(is it me or is all his jeans skinny jeans x3 )and black converse. When he stepped outside he saw Amu, Utau and two other girls he didn't know. One of them looked childish and had auburn hair tied up in two pigtails with ribbons and had big hazel eyes with a lolipop sticking out of her mouth.. The other was short but had a mature aura about her, she had long blonde hair that she let flow freely and she had brown eyes that were concentrated on what seemed to be a gag manga.

This reminded him that he had to call his friends so he invited them in for a little while. When everyone was inside he grabbed his cell phone and dialed his friend Kukai's number, he agreed quickly and said he'd be there in two was Nagihiko, and he agreedly glady, he was happy to have an excuse to get out his house. Finally there was kairi who took..lets just say **A LOT **of convincing. He kept complaining that he had studies,but he gave up eventually. In under 10 minutes everyone was at his house, he took that chance to see what everyone was waring just to make sure he didnt stand out. Amu wore black skinnys, with a pink t-shirt with an animated strawberry asking for whipped cream, and some black and pink nikes.

"It fits her." He thought with a small smile

Utau was waring grey skinny jeans( as you can see i like skinnys .) and a plain purple t-shirt with purple flats. Kukai was waring Jean shorts and a black and grey jersey with grey and back jordans. Nagihiko wore black skinnys with a black y-shirt and a green plaid button up shirt over that. Rima and Yaya who he just recently found out were the other two girls names were waring(what they wore on the episode they went to yaya's house to babysit, sorry guys kinda wasted the whole chapter describing)

**one hour later**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*************************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"so where are whe going?" asked Kukai

"An amusement park" said Amu with a smile.

"Aren't we a little to old for that?" asked kairi.

"Nahhh, they just opened up a new one that even has rides for people who are 70!" kukai stated.

"So to the amusement park it is." said Ikuo with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX*******************************************************XXXXXXXXX

**VCK- hi guys yeah short chapter the next one will be better though, they'l be character POV'S and some conversations so dont give up on meee! **


	5. Chapter 5

OMG I APPOLOGIE YOU GUYS! I was on punishment for like 3 weeks! =( ~sighhh~ anyway i appologize and lets get on with the story ^.^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

As they stepped into the amusement park Amu's eyes lit up.

"whoa!" she said

"yeah, i told you they just built it so it looks awesome!" said kukai.

" I don't know what to ride first!" called Amu who had already made her way to the center of the amusement park.

" Well first everyone has to get in they're groups and then you can decide what to ride" said Utau.

Soon everyone had wondered off into they're groups and were pointing and rides and laughing. Yaya had decided that the first thing she wanted to do was go get snacks though.

**With Amu and Ikuto**

" So Amu. what do you wanna ride first?" Ikuto asked. He was curious to see what she would pick.

" Ummmmm,..that one!" she said pointing to the most twisted,fastest, and dangerous looking ride in the whole amusement park. Ikuto was shocked!( so he had on this kinda face 0.0)

"umm, you sure?" he asked shakily.

"yupp! Why, you scared?" she asked with and evil glint in her eye.

" In your dreams!" he said with a grin.

Then they both raced to the ride.

**10 minutes later**

It didnt take long for them to get to the top of the line, and when they did, Amu could hardly wait. As they were getting into the cart Ikuto remembered the whole reason he came in the first place, he had to ask her to be his model. The ride took off with the speed of light and Amu was screaming in delight. Then Ikuto attempted to ask her.

" A-a-amuu!" he shouted with his cheeks flapping.

" Hmmmm!" she replied looking at him,her cheecks flapping as well.

" I need t-too a-a-sskkk y-y-youu something!" he shouted. It was hard for him to talk like this.

" W-w-what i-is it!" she strained to shout.

" C-c-can y-y-youuu"

"what!" she shouted " I can't hear you!"

" I-i s-s-said-"

"HUH!" she screamed " I still cant hear you" she screamed and then squeaked because of a loop in the ride.

" Can you!-" he screamed.

" WHAT!" she yelled again

" WILL YOU BE MY MODEL!" He yelled as the ride halted to a stop, earning him mant stares and a bewildered look form Amu.

"crap.." he mumbled.

**XXXXX-XXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading and i know its short but im a lil busy witch school, homework and im applying for high-schools soo...im sorry . i'll update asap!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Hey! :) sorry guys! I had the worst case of writer's block...but o the bright side with that said I have some new ideas for this story and i hope you enjoy :) Disclaimer plzz!

Yoru: Ichigo koneko-chan doesn't own anything! Nya~ :3

**With Amu and Ikuto**

Ikuto's face was hot, and he was embarassed for the first time in his life. Amu came back with two hotdogs and gave him one. Silence fell between them until Amu decided to break it.

"So..about earlier, you said you wanted me to be your model?" She asked while slightly tilting her head to the side before taking a bite of her hotdog. She swalloed " For what?"

Ikuto looked up and began to explain. "Well, you see I am a photographer and lately I haven't had any inspiration. Ya know, something really _worth_ photographing." She was a little confused but nodded her head despite herself.

" Then when I saw you there was just something that lit a spark in me and..." he looked off

..."I'll do it!" she exclaimed.

This caused him to look up somewhat shocked, then his signature smirk crossed his face.

A thought came to his mind " You sure? Ya' now you'll have to ware stuff like.." He started whispering in her ear and with every passing second her face became more and more flushed**.( HAD to throw that in there..Ikuto just wouldn't be Ikuto if he wasn't perverted would he?:D )**

Suddenly she burst out " YOU PERVERT!" Laughs errupted from Ikuto as people began to stare.

**With Kukai and Utau**

"Hah! I won that one!" shouted Utau.

The two had been going all over the Amusment park and trying EVERY game in sight. After a good hour they had already collected 43 prizes each and were tied.

Kukai spotted the food court where currently Kairi and Yaya were and an Idea came to mind.

" I have an idea for the tie breaker." He said with a mischevious glint in his eyes. " The first one to finish one of everything on the menu of the food court wins!

Utau being the girl she was accepted with determination.

"There's now way such a small girl will be able to beat me in a eating contest" He thought.

They steadily made their way to the food court with such intensity that it made the man behind the counter sweat drop. They ordered one of everything and began eating. Kukai couldn't beileve his eyes! He stared in amazement as her food disapeared as quickly as it had been placed. Then he realized if he didn't start he would lose.

**Rima and Nagi**

Rima and Nagi had made their way to the batting cage...well more like Nagi dragged her, but yeah anyway they were there! Nagi was concentrated and hit every ball that came out of the launcher**( I detest that machine :| ) ** Sweat was glisteing on his forhead and his face strained every once and a while.

Rima stared at him admiringly but would never admit to it.

**Time for everyone to meet up!**

Everyone met back at the center of the park and sweat dropped at the immense prizes that Kukai and Utau had obtained during the short time that they spent there. Utau wore a proud face and a medal around her neck that said " To the smallest girl with the biggest appettite!" a constatnt reminder that she had won the tie breaker.

Everyone hugged and said their goodbyes.

Suddenly Utau ran up to Amu " Oh yeah i forgot to tell you, I'm inviting you to a small party that me and Ikuto are holding and you have no choice but to come" She smiled an all too sweet smile and ran back the way she came leaving a dumb founded Amu.

"Tch, ahh well no harm right?" Amu asked herself.

If she only knew how wong she was..!

TADA! I know this chapter is short and I haven't update in forever but if i do happen to get reviews I think I just might extend the chapter ;)

plzz review! 3


	7. A lil note from lil' ol me :

Heyyy guyss :) I love the fact that I acyually got reviews! You guys are the best and I'm not updating quite yet but i have most of the chapter already typed up. As for now I just wanted to let you guys I'm adding 2 of my own characters and 2 of your's :) (possibly more) sooooo..if you have want me to put your character in the story just let me know private message, review or w.e

See you guys later cause I will be updating today! (But right now I'm going to the park and then salon cause I actually have a life. *Gasp!*) lol later guys ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Time To update! :)

Btw I think i forgot to tell you that I'm changing Utau's age to 20 and Kukai's as well.

"RING RING RING!"

"Mmmm, stupid alarm clock" Amu said groggily as she sat up.

It was 7 in the morning and Utau had text her to come help her set up the party. It turns out it wasn't as small as Utau had said it would be.

Truth is, all her friends would be there and even more people. She sat up and made her way to the bathroom. She jumped in the shower using her favorite honey scented shampoo( yes they do have it!) She brushed her teeth, then threw on a yellow tube top and some white shorts and nice yellow sandals. She topped it off with a yellow and white flower necklace and threw her hair into a neat ponytail.

She hopped in her car and followed he directions to the house that Utau had given her. Within 10 minutes she had arrived at the house, well more like mansion. She stepped out the car and was greeted by everyone who apparently were called for the same reason. Inside the mansion Utau told them exactly what was going down.

"Were going to be having show at the party with performances from all of us."

A look of shock came over every one's faces. "First we'll ALL be doing karaoke then personal skills."

"That sounds like a lot of fun !" exclaimed Yaya.

Amu sighed a heavy sigh "So what do we need to decorate?" she asked seeing as there was no way out of this. Utau gave everyone specific tasks and by 7 the mansion was party ready!

Within minutes the mansion started to fill up with all kinds of people.A girl waring baggy khakis and a snug purple T-shirt came running in searching aimlessly. She had midnight blue hair with purple highlights and silver-purple eyes. Her eyes met Ikuto's and she ran over towards them. Utau caught sight of her and ran over.

"Oh my god! Amaya its been so long!" she exclaimed.

Ikuto was shocked for a moment, then slowly a smirk made its way onto his face. "Long time no see, partner in crime" he said.

Amu just finished serving refreshments and made her way towards the three."The refreshments are served...who's this?" she asked " Hi!" "I'm Amaya Rayne, an old friend of Ikuto's."

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you Amaya. I'm Amu Hinamori, Utau's friend from gymnastics."

"And my model" added Ikuto with a grin. Amaya looked back at him and grinned too.

They whispered something unheard and earned a quizzical look from Utau and Amu.

Backstage

Everyone had picked the song they wished to sing and were now pulling straws to see who would go first. First up was Rima

**Run The World( Girls)**

Girls, we run this mother (yeah)

Girls, we run this mother (yeah)

Girls, we run this mother (yeah)

Girls, we run this mother

Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run this mother? Girls

Who run this mother? Girls

Who run this mother? Girls

Who run this mother? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Some of them men think they freak this like we do

But no they don't

Make your cheque come at they neck

Disrespect us no they won't

This goes out to all my girls that's in the club rocking the latest

Who could buy it for themselves and get more money later

I think I need a barber

None of these bitches can fade me

I'm so good with this

I remind you i'm so hood with this

Boy i'm just playing

Come here baby

Hope you still like me

If you hate me

My persuasion can build a nation

Endless power our love we can devour

You'll do anything for me

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run this mother? Girls

Who run this mother? Girls

Who run this mother? Girls

Who run this mother? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back

I'm repping for the girls who're taking over the world have me raise a glass for the college grats

This goes out to all the women getting it in get on your grind

To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine

Boy you know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions

Strong enough to bear the children then get back to bidness

You better not play me oh come here baby

Hope you still like me if you hate me

My persuasion can build a nation

Endless power our love we can devour

You'll do anything for me

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run this mother? Girls

Who run this mother? Girls

Who run this mother? Girls

Who run this mother? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who are we

What we brought

The world

Who are we

What we brought

The world

Who are we

What do we brought

We brung the world

Who are we

What we brought

We brought the world

Who run the world? Girls

Everyone applauded. No one expected Rima to sing a song like that, but none the less it was great and went with her fierce outer attitude. Up next was Yaya and Kairi

**Sugar-Wynter and Florida**

(Yaya)

Da double dee double di (x7)

My lips like sugar (x2)

This candy got you sprung (x2)

So call me your sugar (x2)

You love you some (x2)

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di (x3)

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di (x2)

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di

Sugar

(Kairi)

Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities.

Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me.

So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone.

Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency.

Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss.

Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off.

Put my tongue in your face

A little mistletoe, sippin' Gram I A.

I'm a fan all day.

Do me that favor, cuz I like your flavor.

My manage behavior; I'm into your major.

Sweeter so flavor, that's good for this player.

My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager.

Pretty much, you're givin' me a sugar rush.

Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush.

Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch, Shawty that's what's up.

(Yaya)

My lips like sugar (x2)

This candy got you sprung (x2)

So call me your sugar (x2)

You love you some (x2)

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di (x3)

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di (x2)

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di

Sugar

(Kairi)

Hey, Sh Shawty would you mind, cuz I want me some.

Now and later, I don't wanna have to wait, you the one.

Yep! Yep! Your vision. So, so delicious.

Can't help my interest, candy addiction.

Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece.

I don't know a piece, Give me all your sweets.

Bottom and top lip, bout to have a sugar feast.

Level with our trip, I'm a lip bitin' beast.

Man for them things, all 42 teeth.

Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat.

Ain't your mama slirp, stickin', usin' my tree.

Like taffy but classy, get at me.

I'm flyly Let you know I wanna kiss.

But your lips, they'll do me fine.

Now baby don't trip with the juicy kind.

Get, get on the grip, Girl you ain't lyin'.

(Yaya)

My lips like sugar (x2)

This candy got you sprung (x2)

So call me your sugar (x2)

You love you some (x2)

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di (x7)

Sugar

(Kairi)

You like my sugar, my sugar.

You so sweet, so sweet.

Like my candy, my candy

You so sweet, so sweet.

I got a good appetite with you on me, on me.

I'll wrap you out of them clothes.

You my treat, my treat.

Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy

And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some.

Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy

And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some sugar.

(Yaya)

My lips like sugar (x2)

This candy got you sprung (x2)

So call me your sugar (x2)

You love you some (x2)

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di (x3)

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di (x2)

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di

Sugar

NO ONE expected that! For a moment everyone was silent the the crowd went crazy. They both walked off the stage with a slowly walked out onto the stage

**Fireworks-Katy Perry**

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting throught the wind

Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards

One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep

Six feet under scream

But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that tehre's still a chance for you

Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what your worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework

Come on let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed

So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow

And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what your worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework

Come on slet your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what your worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a fireworke on slet your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Cheers and words like "We love you Utau!" erupted from the crowd as Utau made her way off the High fived her before stepping out onto the stage himself.

**The Lazy Song-Bruno Mars**

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan

Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants

Nobody's gon' tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie

Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie

'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh yes, I said it, I said it

I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all, nothing at all

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X

Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex

And she's gonna scream out

This is great

(Oh my god, this is great)

Yeah, I might mess around

And get my college degree

I bet my old man will be so proud of me

But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait

Oh yes, I said it, I said it

I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair

'Cause I ain't going anywhere

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I'll just strut in my birthday suit

And let everything hang loose

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all

Nothing at all

Nothing at all

As he was walking off everyone was laughing and sweat dropping. After what seemed like forever It was Nagi and Ikuto's turn.( A/N kinda felt like this song really matched them lol .)

**Give Me Everything-Ne-Yo and Pitbull**

Me not working hard?

Yea right picture that with a kodak

And better yet, go to times square

Take a picture of me with a kodak

Took my life from negative to positive

And I just want y'all know that

And tonight, let's enjoy life

[Nagi]

Tonight I will love love you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight

I will love love you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight

Let's do it tonight

Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

[Ikuto]

Excuse me

But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight

And I might take you home with me if I could tonight

And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight

And we might not get tomorrow

[Nagi]

Tonight I will love love you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight

I will love love you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight

Let's do it tonight

Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Excuse me

But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight

And I might take you home with me if I could tonight

And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight

And we might not get tomorrow

Everyone one in the crown went wild! Especially the girls. Finally it was Amu's turn! She had pulled the longest straw. They had to Push her out on stage.

**Last Friday Night(TGIF)-katy perry**

There's a stranger in my bed,

There's a pounding my head

Glitter all over the room

Pink flamingos in the pool

I smell like a minibar

DJ's passed out in the yard

Barbie's on the barbeque

There's a hickie or a bruise

Pictures of last night

Eended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a menage a trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop-op

Whoa-oh-oah

This Friday night

Do it all again

This Friday night

Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots

Don't know what to tell my boss

Think the city towed my car

Chandelier is on the floor

Ripped my favorite party dress

Warrants out for my arrest

Think I need a ginger ale

That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn

Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah we maxed our credits card

And got kicked out of the bars

So we hit the boulevards

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping int he dark

Then had a menage a trois

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop-op

Oh whoa ohThis Friday night

Do it all again

Do it all again

This Friday night

Do it all again

Do it all again

This Friday night

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a menage a trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

Oh-whoa-oh

This Friday night

Do it all again

Amu had unconsciously started to dance around the stage and when she stopped everything went quite..

Well guys i decided i need some sleep...so till next time and yes this is a cliffy! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey :) ummm if there's anyone out there who is actually reading this...I need you to review . ! thank youu :).

The crowd was quite... then people slowly started clapping and quickly led to an uproar. Everyone backstage started to clap as well.

**(Amu's POV)**

"Oh my god!" "I can't believe i just did that!

"Yeah me either."

I turned around,scared for my life, only to see a smirking Ikuto. " I wish I would've brought my camera. That would've been some great shots." He smirked.

"But I thought that you needed pictures of me doing gymnastics?"

"But of course." He said ''but those wouldn't classify as what i need...they'd be what I _want._." He grinned

"You-You-You pervert!" by now even I knew that my face was redder than any tomato could ever get. He just walked away laughing that deep, velvety- ahhh! what am I saying! I shook my head and stepped down off the stage.

I made my way to the others and they greeted me with compliments. Just as i was about to thank them, there was a loud noise that sounded like glass breaking.

**(Regular POV) **

Everyone started running towards the source of the noise. When they got there, there was a girl sitting in broken glass that evidently came from the broken window about 4ft above her.

She slowly started to stand up holding her head. She struggled to walk, but nonetheless began walking towards them. As she got closer it was easy to see her eyes were a very light shade of purple and her hair was a mixture of different types of her eyes met Rima's she started running. She embraced Rima in a giant hug and earned a confused look form everyone.

" It's been so long Rima!" she said with a big smile.

"Huh?" Rima stated very confused.

"Rima, it's me...it's Sarah!" Rima's eyes grew big and she grinned.(I put myself in there :) )

She climbed off Rima and Rima started to introduced her to everyone. After the introductions, everyone was content with their day, but were still wondering about Sarah's personality.

One of the maids of the household came up to Amu with a letter. Her eyes skimmed over it, her eyes growing bigger and bigger with each letter.

"I'm so sorry guys,but I have to go!" Amu yelled on her way out the door.

"Wait, Amu-chi! " Yaya yelled after her but it was too late.

"What was that all about?" Ikuto asked himself.

**(Amu's POV)**

No way! There's just no way! I yelled making my way down the street.

And..CUT! :D Like I said before...If any ones reading...pleaseeeeeeeeee review :)

the button!

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks soo much for the reviews! :) now on with the story!

**Amu's POV**

I ran down the street as fast as I could. I don't even know how far I got already,but I had to get to the airport. I made it to the bus stop and decided that the bus was taking too long,so I waved down a cab. Within less than 20 minutes I was at the airport,apparently the airport wasn't that far away.

I made my way into the main lobby and there he was..just standing there. My cousin who i haven't seen in 9 years.

_(A/N would you guys like to read the letter? i think you would :) )_

I took another look at the letter and read it over

Dear Amu-chan,

Your cousin Michio's parents just died in a car accident. Being that your father and I are constantly working and on business trips we're sending him to live with you. We know he's the same age but, I know his parents wouldn't want him alone.

Arigatou Amu-chan! You guys haven't seen each other in a long time anyway, I think it'd be good for you two to catch up.

From, Mom

I sighed a heavy sigh and made my way over to him. I can't believe I'm getting to see my cousin after so long! Oh yeah, you don't know what he looks like do you? Well to put it simply he has dark black hair with a green streak in the left front side_( A/N: of his hair lol) _You might think I'm crazy for saying this but his eyes...its like he has a forest in them! No really! There are all types of greens in there. His complexion was somewhat like mine, but a bit wore a grey shirt that read " What are you lookin' at!..ohh wait, me :)" some black shorts and some black and grey Nike's.I greeted him and he sorta just...stood there.

"Ummm, Michio, it's ' know, your cousin, Amu."

"Ohh, that's right..what's up."

I sweat dropped at his easy going attitude."Come on, let's get you back to my place.

**Normal POV 1 hour later**

Amu turned the keys and pushed open the door.

" Uh..hi" said Sarah.

"What the hell! " screamed Amu.

"Hehe..well, Rima said that since I came unexpected that she didn't have room for me at the moment and that since you left early and have about 3 extra rooms, to come here."

Amu quickly pulled out here phone a dialed Rima's number.

"Hello?"

"Rima! What's the big idea!"

"Ohh, I see you got home" you could hear the grin on the other side of the phone "Well I'm retty sure Sarah explained to you, so..good night"

"Wait Ri-"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

"Damn!" "My house isn't a foster home!" she screamed out in frustration.

She turned around to see Michio and Sarah playing Uno...did she even have Uno cards? oh well.

On her way up the stairs she yelled back to the two " Sarah I you can take the 2nd room on the right, and Michio you take the one next to her's. Good night!"

With that I end this short and sucky chapter! I know it sucked but I'll make the next one ! :) latterr!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok hey guys im back! :D if you notice my new pro pic... that is actually mee :). ok anyway im reading this and thinking "Wow who the hell wrote this? And wow my laptop must have a lot of viruses because not every letter comes up xD. well anyway I just gott my laptop back from best buy sooo everything should be better :).. ON WITH THE STORYY! :D

**Amu's POV**

I woke up to the smell of something sweet. I rubbed my eyes and made my way down the satirs. Sarah and Michio sitting at the counter with blueberry waffles infront of them. I sat doen next to them and grabbed a plate. After i finished eating my phone vibrated, I looked at it and saw that little picture of and envolope signaling that I had a message. It was from Utau, it said " Amu! don't forget to come to pratice! :)".

Right when I went to reply I got another message from some unknown number " Hey Amu ;) it's Ikuto make sure to look pretty cause im cominn with my camera...bye." UGHH! I sighed loudly. I went upstairs to go get my leotard and ribbons because I was doing "that" routine today. I came back downstairs and asked Sarah and Michio if the wanted to come. " Yah ok, I do some gymnastics too" said Sarah. "Do you think they'd mind if I practiced too?" . "Nahh, I'll just tell 'em that your my friend" Michio agreed easily.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Hmmm, what should I ware?" I said aloud to myself. I finally ended up just waring some jeans, a band shirt and some chucks.

I grabbed my camera and headed out the door.

I had a feeling today was going to be interesting.

**Normal POV**

Amu, Utau, and Sarah had all gotten changed and were ready for practice. They each chose some accessory to go with their routine. Amu had here stream ribbons,( I think thats what they are called xD) Sarah had the ball, and Utau had the baton.(Will place pics on my pro of their leotards sometime, so go check it out :) )

Ikuto and Michio were sitting on the benches waiting for the girls to start their routine. Michio was taken by suprise because Sarah hadn't seen like the kind of girl to do gymnastics, but there she was in her leotard and ball in hand ready to start.

Amu made her way to Ikuto "You ready?" she asked him. He smirked " Oh yeahh, just wodering though, are you performing a special routine?"

"Yeah, I guess you noticed my ribbon."

" Lets go girls!" exclaimed the instructor. "Sorry got to go." said Amu as she sped over to the rest of the girls.

The first one up was Utau. She stepped into the middle of the gymnasium and a song began to play ( Right Round by Flo Rida , hahhaa sorry cudnt think of much else xD)

She began moving slowly at first, then picking up her pace. She spun the baton around with skill. She threw up her baton and slowly picking up the pace, going faster and faster. She was so elegant and her brother was amazed with his little sister. The music came to and end and she struck a pose with her baton as if it were a cane ad she was leaning on it.

Next up was Sarah. She slowly made her way to the middle of the floor and waited for the music to start. ( Music- Elctropop by jupiter rising... love tht song .)

She began with the music moving with the beat. she did one hand flips and twirls; the ball never leaving her was careful not to make a mistake and by the end of the song she was breathing hard but no one could tell.

Amu was last. like the other two she moved to the middle of the floor and the music started( The story of us by Taylor swift) She jumped into the air with the ribbon just as big as her streaming behind. she swirled it around her body and moved as if she was dancing. She was so graceful and it didn't even look like she put in any effort! When the song ended so did her rountine and the rest of the day had dragged on.

**Amu's POV**

I sighed to myself already bored. I looked up and saw Ikuto striding over towards me in all his pride. He had this smirk on his face and somehow that smirk always means trouble for me.

"Hey _Amu_." he said stressing my name in a way that made my eye do this twitchy thing. I looked at him disregarding that little inccident. "Hey Ikuto, get some good pictures?"

"Why yes,yes I did." "Would you like to see?" he asked

He handed me the camera and I cautiously looked at each picture. I kept thinking to myself" Is that really me?" Then I came to a certain picture that i personally thought was embarassing so I Ikuto where the delete button was.

"What do you need to know that for?"

"Because i dont't like this photo"

"Umm, well I happen to like this one soo...no" he said with a grin on his face.

"Ikutoooo" I whined. "That's not fairr"

Our arguing went on for quite a while till he decided he had enough of what he said was "childish games" and threw me over his shoulder.

" Put me down!...Ikuto!" "Where are we even going?" I asked frustrated.

"You'll see." he said

okie dokiee im gonna end this :) its short but the next chapters will get better. :)

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D oh yahh, plzzz review :)


End file.
